This is War
by Mitsuki Yue
Summary: Un momento, un segundo, un minuto, una hora, nadie sabe lo que nos espera hasta que pasa, quien hubiera pensado que todo pasaría de este modo ellos no lo sabían, ni siquiera yo podría adivinar todo, el lugar equivocado, el instante equivocado, un punto incorrecto, a veces me pregunto si ellos lo hubieran sabido solo tal vez, tal vez…
1. Chapter 1: Un nuevo Trabajo

Hola queridos lectores y lectoras, hoy debería publicar la conti de mi otro fic pero es que esto se me ocurrio de repente... bueno no tan de repente hace unos dias pensé en este nuevo fic y queria publicarlo antes de que pues se me pasara.

**Yume:** AJA! lo sabia y que pasara con el otro que tienes?

**Mika:** Dios esta si le encanta acumular cosas

**Yo:** AAAAAAA ustedes que hacen aquí se supone que no deberían estar en este fic

**Yume:** oímos las pisadas de la irresponsabilidad y la seguimos

**Yo:** bueno bueno pues si lo se el miercole publico uno del otro fic pero tienen que entenderme que esto lo tenia que hacer

**Mika:** bueno como sea con tal que no dejes el otro fic olvidado todo bien y ahora...

**Yo:** a si, bueno chicos disfruten de este nuevo fic que se me ocurrió llamado This is War

**Advertencia:** esto es HiJack, posible muerte de un personaje (no lo se solo no se encariñen con nadie), posible M-preg

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: Un nuevo trabajo<strong>

Un momento, un segundo, un minuto, una hora, nadie sabe lo que nos espera hasta que pasa, quien hubiera pensado que todo pasaría de este modo ellos no lo sabían, ni siquiera yo podría adivinar todo, el lugar equivocado, el instante equivocado, un punto incorrecto, a veces me pregunto si ellos lo hubieran sabido solo tal vez, tal vez… las memorias que contare pertenecieron a dos personas muy importantes en mi vida, dos personas que me enseñaron que la vida debe apreciarse y vivirla según tú la decidas, siguiendo tus sueños y deseos sin arrepentimiento y que la venganza es algo de lo cual no debemos apoyarnos. No diré quién soy, por ahora, solo diré una sola cosa. La guerra no es juego.

Como es lo usual en contar una historia como esta, empezó una noche, claro es que las cosas así solo pasan de noche en esta ciudad que nunca duerme, parece tan normal tanto de día como de noche, pero es todo lo contrario este lugar oculta muchas cosas. Los autos sonaban sus claxon retumbando por toda la calle, a esa hora como a las 8:30pm se formaba una cola tan eterna en el centro que nunca sabias de donde se formaba y donde acababa, las tiendas abiertas hasta muy tarde y los edificios brillaban tanto que dolía solo verlas, muy lindo para una ciudad que nunca duerme que aparenta ser lo que no es. En medio de toda una moto negra como la noche pasaba a gran velocidad pasando por todos esos autos con gran agilidad, el conductor llevaba un casco de color rojo granate, chaqueta manga larga negra de cuero, pantalones ajustados del mismo color, la camisa de color marrón oscuro, botas militar negras, guantes sin dedos del mismo color y del mismo material que la chaqueta.

Doblo la esquina justo en una calle en donde no había tráfico, claro nadie cruza por ahí a esas horas no si quieres llegar tarde a tu casa, una ruta silenciosa con muchas tiendas y pocas personas, la ruta más larga pasaba uno que otro auto pero no se formaba esa especie de cola del centro al menos que sea de día, eso era lo raro en esa ciudad en la noche todo era un escándalo en el centro y no solo ahí si no por todas partes excepto ese lugar, y en el día la cuidad se transformaba a algo más pacífico, se diría que es algo bipolar pero no es una cuidad perfecta una vez que la conoces tan bien como yo y también como ellos.

Estacionado en un poste de luz un sujeto fumando un cigarrillo con una moto negra igual que la del otro sujeto, pero su casco el cual estaba sobre el asiento es de color negro, llevaba una sudadera del mismo color al igual que el pantalón ajustado y las sneakers que tenía puesto, él otro motociclista paso de largo, el otro boto su cigarrillo se colocó su caso y arranco con su moto. Después de unos minutos el del casco rojo noto que lo seguían y acelero más al mismo tiempo que el otro hacia lo mismo, pronto el del casco negro lo alcanzo quedando lado a lado, este lo saludo con la mano estilo militar solo con dos dedos, el otro asintió y se detuvo a unos metros más en una esquina, él otro hizo lo mismo pero del otro lado de la calle. Estacionaron la motos, aun no se quitaban los cascos se dieron la espalda buscando algo, el del casco rojo buscaba algo dentro de su chaqueta y el otro en el bolso de la moto, fue tan rápido que casi no se pudo ver en qué momento los dos habían sacado una pistola más precisos unas glock 17, se quedaron viendo el uno al otro por unos segundos, sin saber la expresiones que tenían gracias a los cascos, se oyeron dos disparos al mismo tiempo, las balas volaban en la dirección del otro rosándose antes de acercarse a cada uno las balas dieron un giro alrededor del cuerpo del otro regresando al centro de la calle y chocando entre sí sin haber lastimado a ninguno de los dos, una habilidad impresionante ¿Cómo lo hicieron? Las balas solo se curvaron dando una vuelta y regresar para chocar entre sí.

-Me sorprende verte por aquí Hipo – el primero en hablar, el chico del casco negro se lo quito para dejar ver su rostro, de 20 años, cabellos cortos negros desordenados lisos, ojos verdes amarillentos, piel clara

-Eso lo debo decir yo Night – Hipo se quitó el casco dejando ver su rostro, un chico de 20 años cabellos marrones, piel clara, ojos verde esmeralda y una pequeña marca de un rasguño en su barbilla – 2 semanas sin verte y así es como me saludas

-Jm es la mejor forma de saludarte, quien sabe tal vez en 2 semanas te descuidaste y perdiste la habilidad tengo que estar pendiente de eso ¿sabes? – dijo acercándose al oji-verde

-¿Pendiente de mí? Muy gracioso dime ¿Quién fue quien te enseño ese truco? – este guardo la pistola en su chaqueta

-Y dime ¿Quién la perfecciono? – se apoyó de la moto de Hipo mostrando una media sonrisa

-Ja ja ja entonces me dirás donde estuviste – pregunto apoyándose de espalda en su moto mirando el cielo, tratando de encontrar alguna luz que no fuera de los edificios

-Un trabajo rápido, te lo hubiera dicho pero tenías otro trabajo ¿recuerdas? – se cruzó de brazos y miro el cielo

-Hmmm cierto pero tú no sueles aceptar trabajos de campo, siempre es de recuperación – bajo la mirada al peli-negro y este se la devolvió

-Si fue de recuperación, pero también tenía que ensuciarme las manos y la razón fue – le entrego a Hipo un sobre este lo abrió y en cuanto vio el contenido abrió los ojos de par en par – me pagaron muy bien por ese trabajo me dijeron que me daban 4 semanas pero no las acepte un trabajo muy simple para durar 4 semanas en hacerlo.

-Entiendo, pero dos semanas tampoco – dijo Hipo entregándole el sobre

-Cierto, hubo un inconveniente… - Night miro a Hipo de forma preocupada y seria – encontré algo

-Para que te pongas así, debió ser algo muy grave – se enderezo apartándose de la moto al igual que Night quien se dirigió al otro lado de la calle a montarse en su moto y regresar a lado de Hipo.

-Aquí no, vamos – agarro el casco de Hipo y se lo lanzo para luego colocarse su casco – te invito un trago – el oji-verde con expresión de confundido acepto la invitación y se fueron

**...**

Dentro de una camioneta un chico de 18 años dormía tranquilo, un pequeño salto de la camioneta al pasar por un hueco lo despertó de su sueño, miro hacia la ventana y vio su reflejo, cabellos marrones, piel medio blanca, con lentes de sol puestos, camisa blanca con un dibujo de siluetas azules recorriendo la camisa, pantalones marrones y zapatos deportivos blancos. Miro hacia su derecha y ahí estaba una chica de 19 cabellos rojizos, llevaba una chaqueta blanca con detalles verdes abrigada con capucha esponjosa cubriéndole el rostro, pantalones ajustados del mismo color y botas verdes con blanco, sus manos estaban cubiertas por guantes verdes claros. En la mano una especie de documento que estaba leyendo con mucho interés.

-¿Estas despierto hermanito? – dijo la chica quitándose la capucha dejando ver su rostro, pelo rojizo con una mecha rubia recogido en dos trenzas, ojos azules

-Si – respondió el chico enderezándose en su asiento - ¿Qué es lo que lees?

-Tu trabajo, sabes Jack aun no estoy segura de todo esto – dejo el documento a un lado y vio al chico directo a los ojos – las cosas pueden acabar mal y no quiero que tu… - desvió la mirada

-No tienes de que preocuparte ya lo hemos hablado es algo que llevamos planeando desde hace 10 años, no podemos dar marcha atrás además, con tu ayuda esto se resolverá y al fin todo esto acabara ¿comprendes? – hablo tan dulcemente, sujetando la mano de su hermana y sonriéndole con ternura – Anna por favor confía en mi

-Lo hago pero…

-Oigan saben yo estoy aquí y por si no lo recuerdan yo también estoy para ayudar – hablo una chica, la cual conducía el carro color plata en el cual iban, la chica como de unos 18 piel pálida, cara redonda, con pocas pecas, mejillas sonrosadas, labios rosados, largo pelo rojo rizado y un par de deslumbrando ojos azules

-Si Merida lo sé, es bueno que también estés con nosotros – dijo Jack acercándose al asiento de adelante

-Es un alivio que se acuerden de su fiel y valiente amiga, creí que me iban a dejar a un lado, ustedes saben que esta es también mi guerra ¿no? – dijo al dar la vuelta en una esquina y detenerse en un gran edificio – ya llegamos – se estaciono y abrió la puerta saliendo del carro, llevaba botas negras sin tacón, pantalones negros ajustados, chaqueta verde azulado camisa del mismo color – vamos a ver si está en casa, probablemente esté en un desorden – los demás salieron del auto y entraron en el enorme edificio.

-Oigan espérenme – dijo Anna siendo la última en salir y entrar

Se dirigieron al ascensor después de pasar un enorme pasillo gris, el lugar parecía un hotel de 5 estrellas en la recepción un hombre calvo de aspecto aburrido los miraba de forma sospechosa.

-Disculpe ¿están registrados Señores? – pregunto este

-Estamos buscando a una amiga, nos dio esto – dijo Anna acercándose al hombre

-Hmmm ya veo mil disculpas, disfrute su visita aquí en el Hotel Eternal Sun – dijo inclinándose un poco.

-Gracias hasta pronto – asi se despidieron y siguieron

Una vez dentro del ascensor, se quedaron callados, Jack tenía sus manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón, aun con los lentes puestos, no se podía ver sus ojos, de qué color eran o la expresión que tenían.

-Jack no necesitas traer los lentes ahora, estamos nosotras no necesitas ocultarte – dijo Merida tratando de quitarle los lentes de sol a Jack

-Me gusta andar con ellos, ya estoy acostumbrado, lo sabes Meri – no se veía muy feliz que digamos – miren ya llegamos

-Ya era hora – Anna fue la primera en salir y se dirigió a un largo pasillo en el cual solo había dos puertas, el piso color negra con detalles de oro, las paredes grises con detalles de flores doradas por todos lados, uno que otro espejo – hmmm debe ser el último de haya

-Quizás, aunque es bastante obvio, quien más tendría ese tipo de puerta – la puerta de madera estaba pintada a mano con dibujos de flores – vamos – Jack se acercó y toco la puerta tres veces

Esperaron que alguien abriera la puerta, unos 5 minutos después se oye la voz de una chica diciendo "¡YA VOY!" luego se oyen pasos rapidos y la puerta se abre ante ellos dejando ver a una chica con un short corto de blue jean unas zapatillas rosas, una blusa lila con detalles dorados en el centro, la chica tenía 18 años, ojos verdes, labios rosados, piel clara y rosadas mejillas, cabellera larga hasta la cintura color castaño oscuro.

-¿Estabas dormida? O ¿Qué? – Pregunto Merida entrando al apartamento – lindo lugar

El apartamento era grande, muy amplio el piso de cerámica blanca, las paredes pintadas con diferentes tipos de dibujos, muebles sencillos, más adelante cerca de la sala un balcón muy amplio, la cocina igual de amplia estilo moderno, había 5 puertas que daban a una habitación diferente.

-Sabes, creo que te consienten demasiado – opino Anna pasando por la sala

-Es un gusto verte de nuevo Rapunzel – saludo Jack con mucha cortesía

-Igual Jack, siempre tan lindo oye porque no te quitas los lentes de sol y me acompañas – cerro la puerta a su espalda después de que Jack pasara

-Ash está bien, pero antes a lo que vinimos tenemos algo que hacer si no mal lo recuerdo – dijo este dándole la espalda a las tres chicas

-es cierto, bueno ya tenemos todo organizado y planeado, si no hay ningún contra tiempo no tardaremos menos de un año en completar esto – decía la castaña avanzando a la puerta a lado de la cocina – síganme hoy empezamos ¿listo Jack? – pregunto esta y las otras se quedaron viendo a Jack

-Desde hace años – respondió quitándose los lentes de sol y mostrando una media sonrisa

**...**

Mientras en otro lugar Hipo y Night se encontraban en un bar vacío, el lugar se veía moderno, estaba unido a una discoteca, mientras del otro lado todos disfrutaban bailando y riendo los chicos se encontraban ahí bebiendo uno que otro trago.

-Bueno dime de que se trata – Hipo interrumpió el silencio, Night dejo su baso en la mesa y miro al oji-verde

-Te tengo un nuevo trabajo Hipo, uno que quizás terminara con todo en esta ciudad – dijo serio clavándole la mirada al oji-verde

-¿a qué te refieres? – Se enderezo y mantuvo la mirada fija en Night quien miro muy rápido la pierna izquierda de Hipo – no estarás hablando… - Hipo lo noto al instante

-Te han contratado las tres familias

* * *

><p><strong>Yume:<strong> hmmm nada mal nada mal, esto se ve interezante ahora solo falta algo

**Yo:** Que?

**Yume:** que no te olvides del otro fic

**Yo:** YA SE! ash ok estas me van a tener loca hasta que lo publique... y Mika a donde se fue?

**Yume:** no nos acompañara en este fic

**Yo:** por?

**Yume:** no se dijo que me dejaba a cargo de supervisarte en ese fic asi que (sonrie maliciosamente) estamos nosotras dos solas

**Yo:** O-O Ay diosito ayúdame

**Jack:** ni tan solas estoy aqui ahora

**Yo:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA tu que haces aqui?

**Yume:** lo invite a colaborar con este fic

**Jack:** tiene algo de malo?

**Yo:** (suspira) no esta bien pero please no quiero mas sorpresas

**Jack:** como quieras

**Yume:** bueno los que me conoces ya deben saber que si no comentan no dejo que continue el fic

**Yo:** ¬¬ aja en fin... ^^ hasta la próxima


	2. Chapter 2: Las Tres Familias

HOLAAAAAA aquí un capitulo nuevo de esta historia que bueno, la hice al principio inspirada pero me han interrumpido tanto hoy que pues... en algún momento no se ni que escribí, ahhh lo que se me olvido Night es Chimuelo y... (bosteza)

**Jack:** por que te ves tan cansada?

**Yo:** simple ayer no dormir haciendo un trabajo para mi mamá y pues como yo no digo no, me acosté a las 2 am y me desperté a las 6... y ciertamente aun tengo sueño,

**Yume:** quien te manda... 5 años enseñándote a decir No para que

**Yo:** eso no sirve conmigo

**Jack:** oigan luego discuten, bueno aquí esta otro capitulo de This is War disfruten

**Yo:** ZzzZzZzzZZzzZzZz

**Jack:** Yume ayudame se durmió en el piso

**Yume:** déjala, se ve tierna cuando se duerme en el suelo

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: Las Tres familias<strong>

El frio aire golpeaba el casco del motociclista, salió del bar sin hablar ignorando las palabras de su amigo que le suplicaban esperarlo, solo salió por la puerta monto su moto y se fue como rayo en una noche de tormenta, sentía una furia dentro de él, varios recuerdos se fueron montando en su cabeza una por una de forma ruidosa, quería alejarse de esos recuerdos acelerando más y más, pero una parte de esos recuerdos resonó una voz de un niño "no se puede escapar, de lo que eres"

-Yo si – respondió para sí acelerando un poco más alcanzado una velocidad que pocos dominan, se movía con tanta agilidad que apenas era notado.

Pasó por a lado de un edificio enorme rojo granate con dorado, dirigiéndose al estacionamiento, estaciono su moto, se quitó el casco y se dirigió al ascensor con pasos fuertes, una vez dentro presiono el botón 20 de mala gana con su mano libre. Antes de que el ascensor se cerrara, visualizo a otra moto estacionar junto a la suya pero no le paro, sabía quién era esa persona que le mandaba señas para que detuviera el ascensor pero Hipo no le paro, las puertas se cerraron a pocos centímetros de Night quien tenía su casco en una mano.

-sabía que actuaría de este modo – dijo frotándose la cara – ahora ¿Cómo hago? – miro a todos lados y luego miro el botón del ascensor se encogió de hombros y lo presiono

Mientras con el castaño, había salido del ascensor e iba caminando por el pasillo pintado de blanco y piso de madera, tres puertas después del ascensor y se detuvo en una puerta diferente a las demás, esta estaba hecha de madera, saco sus llaves y entro cerrando la puerta de un golpe, al frente salto al sofá y se recostó del cansado, dejo el casco de la moto tirado a lado del sofá en el suelo, boca arriba con la el brazo cubriéndole el rostro pensaba en miles de cosas, bajo su mano libre hasta su pierna izquierda para luego apretar la tela pantalón.

-Maldición, me está empezando a doler otra vez – se quejó al tiempo que se abrió la puerta, Hipo no aparto su brazo – vete

-¿A dónde iría? Esta también es mi casa Hipo – Night se sentó en el sofá que había alado, los sofás color crema, el piso de madera lisa pulida, las paredes blancas, la pequeña mesa del centro de madera con un vidrio verde, al frente una ventana que cubría toda la pared, casi parecía un balcón pero no lo era, las cortinas estaban amarradas y la cuidad se veía desde esa altura, las luces todo

-Mudate – dijo con fastidio

-No me quieras tanto, Hipo tenemos que hablar yo…

-Ya se lo que dirás y mi respuesta sigue siendo no, si no lo deje en claro cuando salí del bar entonces te lo digo ahora no – su voz parecía inmutable

-por favor Hipo, tienes que escucharme, no es lo que piensas, en verdad necesito que hagamos este trabajo si las tres familias nos contrataron debe ser algo de vida o muerte

-si si, recuerda que ya no me quiero involucrar en nada que tenga que ver con esas familia

-aun así, si una de ellas es tu familia no Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III

-no digas mi nombre completo, no sabes cómo odio tener ese nombre – se enderezo y vio a Night directo a los ojos – tener ese apellido, ser parte de una de las tres familias

-eres el heredero de la familia Horrendo o como los conocen todos la familia Dragón – el peli-negro se paró del sofá y se sentó a lado de Hipo con gesto pasible – aun no los perdonas después de tanto, la muerte de tu padre no fue por tu culpa Hipo, yo tengo la mayor parte de la culpa

-Claro que no, fuiste engañado, manipulado para matarlo, no fue tu culpa, ninguno de nosotros tiene la culpa, el culpable de todo es… Ash – parecía que en sus ojos reflejaba llamas

-Calma, Hipo ese accidente tienes que olvidarlo – antes de que Night tocara el hombro de Hipo, este se levantó de golpe

-Sabes bien que no fue un accidente, todo eso lo hicieron, mira lo que paso, mi padre ya no está, y tu pierna y la mía… - bajo la mirada

-solo éramos unos niños cuando paso ¿Por qué no lo olvidas ya? – este se levantó y clavo la mirada en el desordenado cabello de Hipo

-no puedo, quisiera pero no puedo – saco de debajo de su camisa un collar con una foto dentro y la volvió a guardar quedando unos segundos en silencio – y es por eso que decidí jamás involucrarme con ninguna de las familias ni siquiera con la mía

-por eso huiste ¿no? Para eso huimos de ellos para alejarnos de esa vida y mira como terminamos ahora somos mercenarios o mensajeros, trabajamos para quienes nos contraten, hicimos un trato que no importara la persona siempre que pagara lo pedido lo aceptaríamos y ellos nos ofrecen más de lo que pedimos – no parecía tener resultado con su amigo – también podría ser nuestro último trabajo – Hipo volteo rápido para ver a su amigo, eso no se lo esperaba

-¿a qué te refieres? – pregunto este prestándole toda su atención

-Recuerdas que querías librarte de esta ciudad e irte muy lejos, pues se puede hacer, simplemente tenemos que aceptar este trabajo, cobrar nuestra parte e irnos, con el dinero que llevamos y más esto será lo suficiente para desaparecer de esta ciudad. Hipo seremos libres, podemos al fin dejar todo atrás – decía inspirado con mucha energía, como si fuera lo mas maravilloso del mundo, lo cual lo era

-aun no comprendo – en su cabeza no se encontraba tal palabra como la libertad, las palabras de Night le parecían muy difícil de creer y de entender

-es un trabajo de recuperación y protección, alguien planea sabotear a las tres familiar – el ambiente se tenso

-¿sabotear? Quien sea esta más loco que tu Night – dijo Hipo con una media sonrisa, como si le estuvieran contando una chiste de mal gusto

-no creas, hay personas más locas que yo, lo que me parece también muy difícil de creer – se acercó a su mochila que había dejado tirada en la entrada y saco un documento lo tiro en la mesita y del documento salieron unas fotos borrosas y otras de un pendrai – mientras que estaba lejos, me entere de un plan que trata de acabar con las 3 familias, estaba trabajando con la familia Arendelle o como nosotros los conocemos la familia Frozen créeme que tampoco me gusto aceptar esa oferta y menos para esos sangre fría, pero cuando me ofrecieron una oferta la cual no me pude negar, acepte, después de acabar con ese trabajo solo tuve que recuperar un pendrai, un simple pendrai, no me dieron más información, solo me pagaron y me pidieron que me retirara, entonces cuando iba a salir de las instalaciones, me tropecé con alguien, se le había caído algo y lo recogí entre la nieve…

-¿nieve? – pregunto el castaño al instante

-Fui a Rusia por un tiempo por eso la tardanza y por lo siguiente, al recoger el objeto era un pendrai igual al que había recuperado, pero supuse que había más de un pendrai azul con blanco, asi que llame a la chica y se lo devolví

-¿Viste su rostro?

-No ella, tenía un suéter muy abrigado, la capucha le cubría el rostro, solo me sonrió pero no vi más que sus labios, luego salió por la puerta y un minuto después sonó la alarma una chica había salido del ascensor que llevaba al sótano y grito que algo había sido robado, me di cuenta al instante salí del edificio, pero como si fuera un fantasma, la chica había escapado.

-así sin más, imposible que haya escapado de tu vista – se cruzó de brazos Hipo mientras veia a Night fijo

-créeme que ni yo sé cómo fue que escapo de mi vista, pero de pronto una tormenta de nieve apareció y borro todo rastro de ella, los Frozen me llamaron a una reunión, nunca crei que en esa reunión se encontrarían las cabezas de las tres familia – hizo una pausa – el gran Fergusson la cabeza de la familia Fergu mejor conocidos como Brave, Arianna la cabeza de la familia Frozen y…

-Mi primo ¿no? – Hipo había sentido que la sangre le hervía por dentro – ¿Qué hacia el ahí? Y mi madre ¿te vio? ¿Y tú mascara?

-no se presentó, solo fueron ellos y sobre la máscara, la traía en toda la misión solo me la quite y me puse unas gafas de sol cuando iba saliendo del lugar en cuanto me llamarón me la volví a colocar no saben quién soy Hipo tranquilo – Hipo suspiro aliviado, nadie sabía quiénes eran, o como lucen sus rostros siempre están escondidos si alguien se llegara a enterar podría ser la condena para los dos – en fin, hablaron conmigo y me propusieron un trato, atrapar a la persona que robo el pendrai y proteger las 6 casas

-¿Cómo? ¿Para qué? – se exalto al escuchar esas palabras.

Las 6 casas, antes conocidas como "Los siete dones del espíritu santo" 2 de la familia Bave (Fortaleza y Consejo) , 2 de la familia Frozen (Ciencia, Inteligencia) y 2 de la familia Dragón (Sabiduría, Temor de Dios) la última le partencia a la familia Diadem (piedad) llamada también Sun, la familia Diadem fue disuelta de las 3 familia después de que sus líderes murieron solo su hija quedo, ella no quiso continuar con los planes de sus padres, así que decidió simplemente dedicarse a otra cosa, así por más de 5 años la familia es dirigida por ella, lejos de cualquiera que tuviera que ver con las tres familias. Para los otros líderes les pareció un falta de honor al nombre de esa familia pero aceptaron la decidió de la chica, mientras que no interfiriera con sus asuntos no habría problema. Las familias están involucrado en todo lo que sucede, la mafia no es nada con ellos, saben cosas que la gente no debería saber, cada una se dedica a algo distinto, los Frozen a todo tipo de cosas dedicados al arte y experimentos que nadie sabe, los Fergu están involucrados en la guerra al igual que los Dragons quienes son la familia principal manipulan muchas figuras políticas y en otras cosas tecnología avanzada, es tan difícil de explicar, pero estas familias son más peligrosas de lo que parecen, de día son figuras de autoridad y respeto, de noche… se quitan sus trajes de ovejas para dejar ver al lobo.

-lo que había en ese pendrai, era información sobre las 6 casas, algo planean Hipo, algo muy grande, esta cuidad se convertirá en un Pandemonium… solo es una idea, por la cara que traían lo que sea no es bueno, pero debemos averiguarlo, quien este buscando eso… debe ser alguien que sabe lo que pasa y debe querer utilizarlo para él, Hipo esto es peligroso, si trabajamos para ellos podremos acabar con esto de una vez… Quizás todo se acabe… acabar con las tres familias significaría la libertad ¿entiendes?

-N-no lo sé – medito un minuto y alzo la mirada hacia Night esperando impaciente la respuesta, reflexiono un poco, la respuesta ya estaba – ¿a quién seguimos?

-Entonces ¿aceptas? – Night tenía una media sonrisa

-Si no queda de otra – sonrió al fin, en su cabeza pensaba una y otra vez – _Espero no arrepentirme luego _

-Eres el mejor Hipo

-Ya lo sé, ahora dime ¿A quién estamos siguiendo?

-Pues~ - pensó un momento mientras se rascaba la cabeza – no lo sabemos, bueno si… no se como reacciones al oir lo que encontré

-Escúpelo ahora – dijo despreocupado

-El espíritu – soltó e Hipo abrió los ojos mas

-debe ser una broma – dijo golpeándose con la palma de la mano en su frente

El Espíritu, el dolor de cabeza de Hipo desde hace 2 años, apareció de la nada, simplemente el enemigo número uno del castaño un dolor de cabeza y la piedra en el zapato, nadie ha podido verlo excepto Hipo claro, pero siempre trae un casco de motociclista blanco, nunca lo ha visto sin ese caso, lo llaman el Espíritu porque como ya explique nadie lo ha visto, nadie sabe cómo entra a un lugar y sale sin activar una sola alarma o ser visto por las cámaras ni el mejor lugar vigilado con trapas, cámaras en cada esquina, guardias, ha podido con él. Hipo ha tenido e ese sujeto entre la espada y la pared en varias ocasiones pero siempre se le escapa, siempre jugando con el castaño, su juguete personal, lo peor de todo es su esencia, por alguna razón cuando el deja un sitio el ambiente se torna frio si hubiera caído una ventisca.

-Sabes, ahora me intereso esto, cuando tenga a ese sujeto le hare pagar por esos trabajos incompletos, colgare su cabeza sobre la pared – lo decía con tanta furia que en sus ojos volvieron a aparecer llamas

-C-Cálmate Hipo… no puedo creer que lo odies tanto a mi e cae bien

-Sí, eso lo dices porque jamás te toco un trabajo que lo involucrase a el

-Si si si, deja de quejarte, tienes trabajo

-¿Cómo dices? – su mirada incrédula remplazo su muy fugas rostro molesto

-Ah ¿no te dije? Hoy es el trabajo, la primera casa será la de los Frozen

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Hice mi tarea, digamos que soy tan curioso que sabía que no me dejarían ver el contenido del pendrai así que saque una copia aquí – movía entre sus manos un pequeño pendrai negro – claro que no tienen toda la información no se acabó la carga cuando llegaron a recogerme los estúpidos guardias de los Frozen, pero tengo la información suficiente para saber qué casa atacaran primero, y que robaran información, los mapas de las casas están aquí dentro, tienen como entrar y como salir y tu Hipo también – sonrió maliciosamente – bueno Hipo a trabajar

Después de unas horas…

Hipo se encontraba en su moto dirigiéndose a una de las casa de los Frozen Ciencia, según la información ahí es donde ellos hacen sus experimentos los cuales consisten mayormente en droga, algo común para una sociedad como ellos, pero algo mas había en ese sitio que nadie podría saber.

-Tenías todo esto planeado ¿no Night? – hablaba a su radiotransmisor ubicado en su oreja derecha

-Me conoces Hipo, todo lo tengo fríamente calculado – del otro lado Night se encontraba en su apartamento viendo a Hipo por una cámara oculta en su casco – ahora a la derecha

Hipo le hizo caso y en cuanto giro se detuvo frente a el estaba la discoteca bar que estaban hace unas horas, que casualidad o tal vez no.

-Night no me digas que…

-por eso te lleve ahí y por otra razón, pero las cosas no resultaron como quería asi que, tuve que utilizar el plan B – dijo muy sonriente

-Cuando te vea, te matare – dijo en un tono asesino

-Es lindo que me quieras tanto, ahora entra por la puerta del frente pasaras desapercibido solo sigue mis indicaciones y lograras llegar al sótano, me estoy metiendo con las cámaras de seguridad

-listo ahora ¿Qué? – entro a la discoteca abarrotada de gente, la música a todo volumen, las luces parpadeando, cambiando de colores, personas que ignoran la realidad de esta ciudad, pasar a tras vez de ellas era algo complicado más que la chicas no dejaban de ver a Hipo - ¿desapercibido? – dijo con tono de ironía

-No es mi culpa que seas tan atractivo – viendo desde sus computadoras dentro de su cuarto, el cuarto se veía desordenado por tantas computadoras – ahora Romeo te sugiero que vayas a tu derecha

-¿Al ascensor? – entro si mas

-Ahora ponte el casco – lo obedeció – presiona menos 2F

-¿menos qué? – no había ningún botón así

-la llave que te di, introdúcela en la cerradora debajo de la alarma – saco la llave del bolsillo de la chaqueta e hizo lo que le ordeno Night, apareció el botón debajo de esta

-¿Dónde lo…?

-Digamos que tengo mis fuentes… no preguntes ahora presiónala y ya

-¿Cómo fue que accedí hacer esto? – se quejaba, presionando el botón

-Muy fácil, espera un momento – en cuanto lo dijo el ascensor dio un brinco y bajo de repente como si se hubieran roto las cuerdas del ascensor, Hipo soltó un pequeño grito por la sorpresa

-No me podrías avisar – Hipo una vez que el ascensor paro

-Así no habría sido divertido

-Quiero matarte – dijo algo mareado y molesto

-Me encanta la forma en como me dices que me quieres

Hipo salio del ascensor y se encontró con un largo pasillo que daba a una sola puerta, siguió caminando sin mirar nada mas, el pasillo era planco, tan blanco que no sabias si estabas pisando el suelo o flotando, ya cerca de la puerta el castaño tomo el domo lo giro y entro a la habitación.

* * *

><p>Eso es todo YEIIIIIIIII hasta el sábado... o no se cuando deje de tener sueño y... ZzZZzZZZzZZZZZzzZZ<p>

**Jack:** Como es posible que tenga sueño?

**Yume:** ni yo me lo explico... aunque je je je

**Jack:** que haces?

**Yume:** esta dormida aprovecho (le dibuja la cara con marcador) quieres?

**Jack:** no gracias, ok ya que nuestra escritora esta dormida... me despediré hasta el próximo capitulo de This is War


End file.
